Revealed: Engagement night celebrations
by lou1013
Summary: Olicity fic set on the night of Felicity and Oliver's engagement. It is the M rated version of Chapter 2 of my fic 'Revealed' (a follow up to 'Hidden') but it isn't necessary to know the story other than it is about Oliver and Felicity enjoying their first night as an engaged couple.


**This is the 'M' rated version of Chapter 2 of my fic Revealed. It isn't necessary to have read any of my previous stuff. Basically it is just Felicity and Oliver enjoying their first night as an engaged couple. Sure who doesn't love a little senseless smut? I appreciate all reviews. Oh yeah- I also don't own Arrow or it's characters.**

Revealed: Engagement Celebrations

When Felicity and Oliver arrived back at the mansion with Thea and Roy, Thea decided celebrations were in order. It was almost midnight but she was not letting anyone away without some champagne. There was always a good bottle of sparkly chilling in the Queen house and this was just the occasion to open it.

Thea thought back to the first time she had met Felicity. She had come in to Walter's hospital room, her face bright and fresh. She thought that Oliver's explanation that she was a 'friend' without elaborating further was a bit unusual. Then she had met this girl again on Christmas day and ever since she had brought happiness back to the mansion. Thea and Oliver were tense around each other ever since he fled Starling City after the earthquake and returned five months later. The house was so empty without their mother and Walter in it. They had been trying to maintain a good relationship but it was only when Felicity had arrived in their lives that things improved between them again.

Thea had been uncomfortable about brining Roy over too often but since Felicity had become a frequent visitor, Roy was alot more comfortable coming around. Felicity put Oliver at ease. He didn't bristle quite so much around Roy whenever he had Felicity around. She seemed to soothe him and keep the tensions below the surface at bay.

Thea had always like Laurel and admired her but she never saw Laurel and her brother at ease. She felt that it was forced and that they were just too afraid to leave each other go. It was different with Felicity.

For the few weeks after Felicity was shot and Oliver and her had been apart, Thea felt like there was a tension in their lives again. The night she had bumped into Felicity on the stairs, she was so glad that Felicity had given her brother another chance.

Thea couldn't believe that her brother was actually getting married. She didn't think him the type but hoped that one day he would and give her loads of little nieces and nephews. Thea mused about this while popping the cork on the champagne.

Oliver and Felicity raised their glasses with Thea and Roy. "To Ollie and Felicity," Thea said.

"Hope you guys are happy." Roy added meekly. Oliver genuinely appreciated the sentiment from his sister's boyfriend.

"Thanks Roy," Felicity smiled at him.

"And to the woman who makes me so happy and doesn't know what she's letting herself in for," Oliver joked, placing a kiss on Felicity's lips.

"I know what I'm letting myself in for," Felicity said, thinking that maybe she hadn't thought about all the details.

"Well being a Queen comes with certain benefits and…" Thea pondered.

"And occasional down-sides too," Oliver added.

Felicity's eyebrows creased together. "What do you mean?" Her mind wandered at the thought of becoming a Queen.

"Like having a minder. Or having photographers torment you," Thea said, taking a sip of champagne.

"We're going to worry my lovely fiancée if we keep talking like this." Oliver turned to Felicity and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry. We're just teasing."

"Um okay," Felicity said, not thoroughly convinced.

"Now you two, I'd like to retire to bed now." Oliver put his empty champagne glass down.

"You can't wait to get your bride-to-be to bed, eh?" Thea elbowed her brother in the arm. "Thank God my bedroom is the other end of the hall to yours."

Felicity looked bashful at Thea's comment but was distracted by Oliver taking her hand and leading her away. "Night guys," Felicity called back.

When Felicity and Oliver got to his bedroom, the door was barely shut when Oliver's lips descended on Felicity's. He pulled her towards him, her body arching up towards his. He angled his mouth over hers, relishing in the feel of her soft lips.

Felicity's arms enveloped his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her tongue explored his mouth, nibbling slightly on his lower lip before releasing to look at him. "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Queen. It sounds so odd to me."

Oliver smiled at her. "I feel like the luckiest man alive right now. You make me so happy." He leant down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now give me five to get myself cleaned up and I'll be out to show you how happy you make me." Felicity went to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She took her off the dress that Thea had bought her and hung it on the back of the door. She washed off her makeup and cleaned her teeth. She stood in front of the mirror in just her underwear, releasing her hair from all the pins. She smiled to herself in the mirror. If somebody had asked her two years ago where she thought she would be, she wouldn't have said standing in Oliver's Queen's bathroom on the night they got engaged.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw that Oliver had shed himself of his shoes, socks and tie and was in the process of opening the buttons on his shirt. When she walked towards him, he stopped. Felicity stood before him in an ivory colored strapless bra and panties. She looked so beautiful. She didn't need the expensive dress or the hair and makeup to look perfect.

"You want some help with that?" Felicity started to undo the buttons on his shirt and when they were all opened, ran her fingers under the material. Her eyes never left his as she ran her hands up and down the muscles of his abdomen. She knew the story behind every scar- stories about his time on the island that he told her late at night as they lay in the dark. Nobody knew all of these things about Oliver and she doubted anyone else ever would.

Felicity tugged the material of his shirt from his pants. Oliver now ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her arms, enjoying the heat of her skin in his hands. When Felicity pushed the shirt off of his shoulders Oliver leant down to give her a kiss. He felt like he was kissing her for the first time tonight.

He remembered the first time he had kissed her. He had been drunk after Tommy's funeral. Not so drunk though that he had forgotten how sweet she tasted. He couldn't ever forget the way she gasped slightly when he moved his mouth over hers, looking for permission to deepen the kiss. Then she had broke away and told him that he would have to kiss her sober if he really wanted to. He remembered thinking that he had wanted this so badly but with the hurt he was feeling at that time, he wasn't able to express this. It had been over half a year later before he got to kiss her again. In that time his feelings had grown for her even more.

When Felicity's had freed him from his shirt, her small fingers went to work on the top button of his pants. She took her time, teasing his mouth with her tongue as she went. Oliver's mouth went to her neck, tasting the skin along her collar bone. His hands moved to her small waist and around her back where he was able to pull her closer to him. Oliver groaned as she rubbed him through the material of his pants.

"Felicity you drive me wild, you know what?" Oliver hissed into her ear as she rubbed a particularly tender spot. "I want you so bad." Felicity looped her arms back around his neck and captured his mouth in hers again. Oliver ran his hand up her back and with one hand released her from her bra. It fell to the ground between them and he ran his hands back down her back and over the soft material of her panties. He squeezed her ass through the material, pulling her even closer to him.

"I think we need to get you out of these," Felicity said, tugging at his trouser pants. Oliver pulled back reluctantly but was rewarded with the view of this gorgeous woman crouching down before him in nothing but her panties. She pulled the legs of his pants down and began to kiss just above the line of his boxer shorts. She loved the definition of Oliver's hip bones and sucked lightly at the skin there while stroking him through the thin material of his boxers.

Felicity pulled the band of his boxer shorts down further and was rewarded with the sight of Oliver's arousal, obviously enjoying the teasing she had been doing. Felicity stayed down on her knees for a moment and looked up to see Oliver standing there above her, his head cocked to one side smiling at her. She knew she would do anything to keep this smile on his face. She took him into her mouth and felt his knees wobble slightly. She loved that she could make Oliver Queen and more impressively The Hood go weak at the knees. One hand went around to caress his perfect ass and the other to help her move up and down his shaft. A moan escaped Oliver as her tongue danced over the tip of him. He moved his hips slightly, in sync with her mouth. Felicity deepened her hold on him until his breathing accelerated. She looked up to see his head was thrown back. He was steadying himself against the bed post with one hand and the other hand played absent mindedly with her hair.

"Oh fuck Felicity," Oliver groaned, his grip increasing in her hair. "That feels amazing."

Felicity hummed, not releasing him from her mouth. A gasp escaped Oliver's mouth. Felicity pulled back, knowing that this fun would be over too soon if she kept on with what she was doing. She kissed back up his stomach, his perfectly formed muscles tightened as she went. When she was level with him, she kissed him again deeply. "You like?" Felicity said seductively.

"I think you know I really like it," Oliver was still panting slightly.

"Good." Felicity turned around so that her back was flush with his front. She tipped her neck so that he could kiss the line from her ear to her shoulder. Oliver took her left breast in his hand and with his right hand, slipped in under her underwear. He moved to her warm moist folds and felt her shiver under him when he rubbed it lightly.

Oliver continued to rub her sensitive spot while massaging her breast, her ass pushing backwards into his arousal. It was Felicity's turn to use the bed post to steady herself. She loved the feel of his hot breaths on her neck as he caressed her body. He had learned over the past few months the different things she liked. Oliver slipped one finger in and out of her gently in between making light circles on her clitoris. When her gasps were increasing he used his free hand to pull her panties down around her ass. His fingers slipped away from her as he crouched down to pull her underwear off of her. When he was level with her ass, he gave her a playful nip on the bum. It elicited a throaty laugh from Felicity. He pulled down her panties around her ankles and she obliged by lifting her feet to allow him get them off completely. He rubbed his hands back up her legs, kissing a ticklish spot behind her knees and ran his two hands up her thigh until they were stroking her folds again. He used one hand to spread her legs and stood back up. He settled himself between with the tip of his penis rubbing the outside of her vagina. When she moved her ass back slightly, he took it as a signal to sink into her.

Felicity's head lolled back against his chest when he pushed first into her. Her warm tightness enveloped him and he had to put a hand around her onto the bed post too to steady himself. He continued to thrust in and out of her while kissing the back of her neck. He knew she liked it slow at first, feeling him move against her G-spot at this angle. His free hand alternated between rubbing her nipples and moving up and down her abdomen. He would then move lower and play with her clitoris, rubbing small circles that made her tighten around him more.

Whenever Felicity was starting to make the strangulated moans that he loved to hear, he pulled out completely. She turned her head to look at him giving her best pouty lips. She didn't pout for long when she saw he was going to the bed side locker where he kept her favorite toy. He put on a small finger tip vibrator and moved back to his previous position behind her. He remembered when he had saw it online and suggested he buy for her as a present. She had scoffed and told him that she came hard whenever she was with him and he didn't need any accessories. However the first time he used it during their love-making, she bit down on his arm so hard when she came that it left a mark the next day. It brought fire to Felicity's cheeks the next day when she heard Diggle ask him what happened to his arm during training. She hadn't complained since when he occasionally took it out to add to their love-making.

Oliver entered her again and placed his hand with the small vibrator over her clitoris. She bucked back into him at the sensation, her eyes rolling in her head. Oliver hitched her right leg up onto the edge of the bed so that he could angle himself deeper in her. Felicity half fell forward onto the bed. Her breath was coming in fast pants now. She could feel Oliver's free hand tightening on her hip too, a sign he was close also. "Faster Oliver," she moaned.

Oliver accelerated the pace, loving the way he could see her chest dance with each thrush. He held her hip tightly, pulling her towards him and continued on her with the vibrator. Oliver's mind swam at the feeling of her tightening around him. She fell forward further and bit into the bed covers to stifle her screams as her walls spasmed around him. He continued a few more deep thrusts and fell apart himself into pure ecstasy. He didn't trust his legs to hold him up for much longer and he propped his weight against the edge of the bed, placing small kisses up Felicity's spine. "I don't think you enjoyed that at all," Oliver joked, his voice whispering into her golden locks.

Felicity turned her head around as far she could in this position to meet him with a sultry smile. "Oh yeah. You could tell I didn't enjoy that at all."

Oliver reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back so that he could steal a kiss on her lips. Their heart-rates still raced and Felicity's chest heaved beneath his. "You're magnificent you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself. I'm pretty sure I'll have trouble walking tomorrow." Felicity leaned up to place a kiss on Oliver's lips. She marveled at how much the man she loved knew her body so intimately. They had no boundaries any more and could make each other feel infinite pleasure.

That night Felicity and Oliver curled up together and went to sleep serenely happy- their first night as an engaged couple.


End file.
